The Farlands
NOTE:This pasta is fake,there is no such thing as a Farman.EDIT:All pastas are fake. How it all began: It started out as a normal day in Minecraft Singleplayer. I was in creative, building some stuff. I loved using the /tp command back then, because you won't have to walk/fly all the way to the place you want to be. I wrote down the excact coordinates, so I won't have to fly all the way to my destination. You might be like, why don't you just build your things around spawn! Well, there are many, many biomes in this game, and I don't like building a polar bear in a desert. (that's just an example) So i'll just build my builds in their fitting biomes. I pressed 'T' on my keyboard and typed the /tp command in chat. I wrote down the coordinates, but before I pressed 'ENTER', I thought of something. I was curious, of what would happen, when I just spam a bunch of numbers into chat behind the /tp command. Since I was a curious guy, I did exactly that. Story As I pressed 'ENTER', I got teleported to a mountain-high cave system. I thought it was a cave system, but it couldn't have been one, since there were thousands of them around me. I could see a lot of mobs scattered around the area, I didn't know that an area like this existed. I investigated the new area for a little bit. Everything turned out fine, but then I thought to myself, that something doesn't seem right. All the mobs were acting differently; they didn't take fall damage after they stupidly jumped off a cliff in the middle of the Farlands. They also weren't facing me when I tryed pushing them around, or just getting near them, I didn't seem to bother them. Even in creative mode, they should at least face me, and not ignore me the whole time! But there was something more unusual... I was like over a hundred blocks in the air, and I STILL find villages hanging out up here. You guys might be like, Notch EVEN TOLD US, that the further away you get from spawn, the mre buggier it gets. The bugs won't take place until you are literally over like 100K blocks away from spawn, but like... i'm afraid, that it's going to get a little more unusual... That Notch DIDN'T mention in Minecon I saw a black figure, that wasn't a usual Minecraft mob. It wasn't an enderman; it was as small as a normal player, and it didn't have purple eyes. It wasn't Null; it doesn't have white eyes. It wasn't Entity 303; it doesn't wear a white outfit. So... what was it? I was freaked out. The figure literally stared at me. Where ever I go, he follows me. It didn't let me take a screenshot either! It let me take a screenshot of the Farlands! Why doesn't it now? A screenshot of the Farlands: I didn't even know what to do at that point! So I did what I think was the most logical thing to do: Ieave the game I searched the figure up on google, and it seems like others have met the same creature before. The figur is apparently called 'Farman'. For me, the Farman is a mixture of Entity 303 and Null, it'S black body blends in with the background... Anyway, back to the story. Moments before I left the world, I joined back into the world. I noticed something immediatly: It was night time. I could've sworn, that it was day time when I left. I was really creeped out, so I did the /tp command and telported back to spawn, thanks to my coordinates. Phew. I don't want to find myself in the Farlands anymore. That was too much for me! 丅ħⓐtＧǗƔMIＣђᗩⒺl 18:33, March 24, 2018 (UTC)ThatGuyMichael Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Good Creepypastas Category:Entity 303 Category:Null